This invention concerns new enamine derivatives of daunorubicin and adriamycin having the general formula 1 and 2, wherein R denotes a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group. The inventive derivatives are usefyl antineoplastic antibiotics utilized in the treatment of cancer, primarily leukemia. The present compounds demonstrate a reduction in toxicity, in particular cardiotoxicity, over their parent compounds, while retaining their chemotherapeutic properties.